


oh god oh fuck

by Retard



Category: Postal (Video Games), Terraria
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Broken Bones, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Deepthroating, Devourer of Gods Personified?, Gore, Grinding, Hurt No Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I couldn't find enough credible information about worm penises to write him as he is, I've read the word crack so many times it doesn't even seem like a word anymore, Loss of Limbs, Other, Rape, Rough Kissing, Still not descriptive enough tho, Suicidal Thoughts, Turns out worms are hermaphroditic, dislocation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 16:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retard/pseuds/Retard
Summary: The Devourer of Gods settles things like a real superior being....mind the tags. I'm not accountable for any brain damage.





	oh god oh fuck

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a fanfic reading me and my friends did. It was made to shock and be as edgy as possible. It might not be as fun to read if you don't know the characters, I tried to put in as many DoG quotes as I could (see if you can spot them all) 
> 
> Ignore the lack of paragraph breaks, im a lazy hoe

Oh god oh fuck

The Dude heard his arm break with a wet crack as he was slammed against the cold brick wall. He shrunk down against the wall as the figure that had shoved him loomed closer.

“A fatal mistake!” It said in a harsh tone that he felt in his very core. If he wasn’t already afraid, he was now. This thing couldn’t be human, he was almost 7 feet, but it still towered over him. He gritted his teeth as it came nearer still. It had segmented armor on its thick limbs, and lengthy metal horns. This thing threw him from 20 feet, there was no escaping even if he could move.

His brain wouldn’t even let him focus enough to remember how he even got into this situation. He couldn’t even grasp what was going on, it was all passing in a blur. The metal giant had pinned him against the wall by his neck, cutting off his air circulation. 

“Are you going to apologize yet?” He couldn’t speak, he couldn’t even nod. “Well?” His throat burned, he tried to pry it’s hand off, but with one hand broken he couldn’t do much as he started to lose consciousness. 

“Not even a sorry? Well that’s too bad.” The grip on his throat loosened, and he gasped for air. He tried to say something, but only air came out of his dry windpipe. He was suddenly flipped over on the wall, face pressed against the coarse bricks. 

The thing twisted his healthy arm behind his back, dislocating it. As it pushed the limb further back, the recipient of the act opened his mouth to say something, but still no sound. 

“C’mon kid, why aren’t you screaming? It’s hotter if you scream.” What the fuck? He turned his head slightly and caught a glimpse of the sinister, toothy grin his captor wore. He suddenly knew how deep the shit he had gotten into was.

It let go of his arm to tug his shirt off, meeting no resistance. After it discarded all of his clothes, it came back and pressed itself against his bare back. He almost screamed in shock when he felt it, long, girthy, slick, and probably at least a foot long.

“If you can take it all, I’ll be done with you quicker.” He couldn’t believe this was happening, now, to him. 

“Don’t…” The Dude managed to wheeze out.

“Don’t what?” The giant replied mockingly, as if it didn’t know what it was doing. “Your throat sounds dry, let me help with that.” It spun him around again, and then shoved his head down to crotch level. The member right in his face was the same color as the rest of its owner’s body under the steely armor, a dark violet. “Are we going to do this the easy way, or the hard way?” 

“Fuck you.” He spat, and looked down to avoid eye contact with the behemoth towering in front of him. “I’m not going to suck you off.”

“I’m surprised,” it chuckled, still bearing the malicious smirk. “We’ll see how much dignity you have after I’m done with you.” It then proceeded to wrench his mouth open, dislodging his jaw from its socket. It growled as it grabbed his head and shoved its immense prick down his throat. He tried to bite down, but his jaw, now in a very awkward position, refused to budge. His eyes watered as the beast continued to push itself down, but this still wasn’t any worse than the pain in his arms and jaw. 

When its dick was finally fully sheathed inside his gullet, it held his head down, his gag reflex instinctively tried to force the massive length out of his throat, though, the attempt was in vain. The scorching pain grew when it started thrusting, he tried to steady his breathing, but every time it pulled out, it was only long enough to let him get a short breath in. He was losing too much oxygen, at a steady rate, his consciousness was fading. It was slow enough that he didn’t notice it at first. As his eyes rolled back, he had one coherent thought.

The Dude was wondering when he would fucking die already.

Just when he was about to pass out, the monster reached its climax, and withdrew itself from his aching throat, strands of his saliva and the giants unusually colored cum connecting his mouth to its cock. After it popped his jaw back into its socket, he coughed into his hand, and when he saw only the monsters spunk, and no blood, he rested his head on the wall behind him, relieved. Still reclining his head back, he looked up at the colossus in front of him with weary eyes, hoping it was done with him. 

However, when he saw its menacing grin still there, every semblance of hope he had vanished. It lowered itself down on one knee, looking him directly in the eye.

“It’s not over yet, kid.” He knew what was about to happen, and god did he wish he was wrong. It dragged him down until he was on his back, still heaving. It then sat on top of him, straddling his lap, but not putting all its force on him. It leaned forward, grabbing his broken arm. He almost choked on his own breath, he had broken limbs before, but usually he would have been able to immobilize the fractured limb by now.

“Wow, you look like shit.” It laughed, still holding on to his arm.

“You broke it, asshole.” he replied, not voicing any of his pain or discomfort. 

“Well if it’s broken, I can get rid of it, right?” The monster then put its other arm on his shoulder, and started to pull.

“What the f—” to his dismay, it actually managed to pull his arm off. It just fucking ripped it off with sheer brute force. His mind was numb with pain, it was worse than anything he had ever experienced before. It took every fiber of his being to not scream in agony, he still had a shred of pride left, even with one of his arms torn off. He looked over, and for some reason, the shoulder which should have held his arm wasn’t bleeding at all, it must have done something to him.

“Good luck recovering from that!” it announced as it ran the fingers of his detached arm along its sharp teeth. 

The Dude didn’t have the strength to do anything else, he just stared at the beast, panting and trying his best to ignore the searing pain. It then licked the fingers on his disjointed arm, and proceeded to bite them off, one by one, making sure The Dude was still watching, and he was. He couldn’t look away from the horrific scene that played out in front of him. 

“Delicious…” It said sensually after it had finished eating his entire arm. 

“God dammit, stop!” He yelled and tried to move away when it reached for his other arm, but he was trapped under the unearthly being.

“THERE IS NO GOD, OTHER THAN ME!” It screamed as it dismembered his other arm. The Dude was at the verge of tears, he bit down harder on his bruised lip to repress his own screams, drawing blood. 

Once the creature had finished repeating the gruesome act with his other arm, it scooted down to sit in between his legs. This was the thing he was dreading the most, but it couldn’t possibly be worse than getting both his arms ripped off, and eaten in front of him. He should have passed out by now, but he was completely aware of everything around him, watching the brute spread his legs further still. 

“No…don't,” he said softly, unable to assert himself, completely helpless.

“Just fucking try stopping me!” It leaned forward onto his stomach, pressing its length onto his own, rubbing them together, its dick still wet, hot, and slimy. With its colossal hands on his chest, it continued to get lower until it reached his face, noses brushing past each other. It looked him in the eye briefly, then kissed him roughly while still grinding onto him. Its serpentine tongue probed at his teeth, trying to get in, but he kept his teeth firmly shut, not giving in to the invasive appendage. 

“So it’s gonna be like that, huh?” it snarled as it took its member off the human’s, lowering it down to a different part. The Dude said nothing, he knew the offender wanted him to open his mouth, but he knew what was about to happen. The beast pressed its giant cock against his entrance, and he knew there was nothing that could be done to change his fate. There was no way this thing would fit.

Without any warning, it plunged into him in one violent thrust. He opened his mouth to scream, but the creature pushed its tongue into his mouth the moment he unlocked his jaw. 

“Did that hurt?” it said viciously as it pushed the rest of its length into his tight hole. The pain was unbearable, it felt like all his organs were being crushed, but it didn’t stop. It shoved his tongue further down his throat, and he gave up fighting, he was in too much agony to resist the monster in any way.

It kept going, faster and faster until it finally came. After what seemed like forever, it pulled out, leaving his wrecked asshole a mess. 

The last thing he heard before he blacked out was the monsters gruff voice:

“That was too much fun to just leave you here to die.”

**Author's Note:**

> This ship came to be because of one of my buds talks about it a lot when blackout drunk. They basically talk about how it's the perfect shipping dynamic, as both characters are written satirically to be edgy and dark. Like most drunken rambles, it kinda makes sense? But not really. 
> 
> Yeah, I'm gonna make more when we doin the next fanfic night.
> 
> Sorry you read this. Sorry for the sorry, I'm Canadian I can't help it. Goddamn sorry for being such a stereotype. oh my god i did it again


End file.
